You Wanna Bet?
by Carrot The LuvMachine
Summary: Who can last longer without their addiction; Matt or Mello? The two make a bet and put their addictions on the line, but is this bet stirring up feelings for them both as well as a sense of victory for the winner? MattxMello


Yes, we all knew it would happen sooner or later. It seems I've jumped on the Death Note bandwagon, and I'm not willing to get off! So I'm going to have to put some of my other stories on hold so that I can write this...This is my first Death Note fanfic, so be gentle, alright? Oh, by the way, this will eventually be MattxMello!

Thanks!!

* * *

_**You Wanna Bet?  
**_

_Chapter One_

It was another lazy afternoon. The sun was high in the sky, shining brilliantly down on anyone who was foolish enough to go outside in the scorching heat. The humidity alone could choke someone, which meant that in a day like today an air conditioner was a must. It was one of those days where all most people wanted to do was lay around in as little clothing as possible, sitting directly in front of a large fan and drinking an ice cold lemonade.

Matt wasn't like most people. Lemonade never seemed pleasing to him, instead he was puffing away on a cigarette, laying around in his boxers and playing his handheld. The skin of his legs and back were sticking to the leather couch upon which he was perched, but he wasn't dying of the heat. A fan blew at his deep crimson hair, pushing it into his face, but the gamer didn't mind. He didn't even need to see the screen in order to play his game, he'd played it far too many times to not have memorized all the levels.

Reaching up, he took the cigarette from between his lips and stamped it out in the ash tray beside the couch. His handheld began to play a delightful little tune, signaling the end of the game, but he cut off the power before the song could finish. He never saved his games once he'd beaten them. After all, what was the point in saving if he could just beat the entire game in a day's time?

Setting the handheld aside, he stretched his arms over his head and let out a long yawn. He moved his neck around until it cracked, rubbing at the sore spot before pushing himself to his feet. The skin on the back of his legs peeled off the couch, making an odd noise, but he paid it no mind. Staring at the clock on the wall he noted that it was well past noon and wrinkled up his nose in disgust.

"He's such a lazy ass."

He was speaking, of course, of his roommate and best friend, Mello. Alright, so technically Mello owned the house he was staying in, but he _did _help with the rent. And by "house" he meant apartment. Yes, he was staying in a one bedroom apartment that was small as hell and certainly shouldn't have two occupants living in it. You heard correctly, _one _bedroom. The couch was Matt's bed, while Mello hogged up the one bed in the apartment. Matt was, after all, just Mello's second hand man. He couldn't possibly have asked for a room of his own, or a bed to sleep in. Besides, sleeping on the couch never bothered him much anyway. He could stay up as late as he pleased and play video games without disturbing the grumpy blonde.

Speaking of grumpy blondes, Mello should be waking any minute now. He always slept late, and Matt knew better than to try and wake him from his slumber. The last time he'd tried, he was met with a gun and a pair of slanted emerald eyes that could kill at a single glance. Luckily, he'd made it out alive and had thus learned his lesson.

He heard movement from the room to his right and looked over to see Mello standing sleepily in the doorway. He too wore nothing but his black boxers and looked as if he was covered in a slick layer of sweat.

"It's hot as balls in here!" the blonde growled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and walking out into the small kitchen.

Matt leaned against the back of the couch and watched his friend open up a cabinet in search of something to eat. "At least you had the air conditioner. All I had was this shitty fan." He tapped the fan for emphasis.

Mello ignored him, yanking a box of cereal from the cabinet and pouring some into a bowl. While he was pouring, he reached his right arm into the fridge and grabbed the milk. "Don't worry," he started, filling the bowl nearly to the top with milk and then putting the container back in the fridge. "We don't haveta go out today." He brought his cereal over to the table and plopped down into a chair.

Matt strolled over to the only other seat at the tiny table and sat down, placing his chin in the palms of his hands. He watched as Mello viciously wolfed down his bowl of cocoa puffs and brought the bowl to his mouth, drinking all the chocolatey milk that the concoction had left behind.

Mello set the bowl back down on the table and quirked a brow at his companion. "Don't stare at me like that. It's creepy."

"I'm bored." Matt groaned, his head falling to rest on the table.

Mello waved him off. "Go play one of your stupid games or somethin'."

"Beat 'em."

"All of them?"

Matt responded with a nod. Now it was Mello's turn to groan. "I'm not here to entertain you! Find something to do yourself!" He pushed his chair out and deposited his bowl in the sink which was currently overflowing with dishes.

Matt sat up straight and grinned. He loved getting on Mello's nerves and since his friend was so easily irritated, it was such a simple task. At least annoying Mello would keep him from getting bored, and that's all that mattered, right? "You should really clean after yourself."

Mello whirled around, his teeth grit together in frustration. "You should really piss off!"

Matt's grin only grew as he shook his head. "Mel, really, this place is a mess. I clean up after myself, so I'm clearly not the problem. You, on the other hand, leave chocolate wrappers all over the floor."

"So?!" Mello shot back, his fists clenched. Matt could tell he was only getting angrier. Man, was this fun!

The gamer leaned back in his chair, tipping it onto two legs and still managing to keep his balance. "So, I trip over them."

Mello leaned closer, looking like a wild animal who was just about ready to pounce on his pray. "What about you?!"

"What _about _me?"

Mello's arms flailed wildly above his head. He was definitely going to lose it soon if this kept up. "Do you _know _how many times I've tripped over your fucking game wires?! I almost broke my fucking neck the other day trying to sit down on the couch!" Yes, Mello was losing it. He always cursed as much as possible when he was losing his temper.

"Just clean up the wrappers." Matt said very calmly, trying to hide his smirk.

Mello's hands dropped to his sides. He brought his face inches away from Matt's and glared into his azure eyes. "Not unless you clean up the wires."

"Alright," Matt replied. "I will. But you've gotta promise to throw away all the wrappers in the future."

Mello's pale face turned a shade of purple. "FUCK YOU!" He belted out. "I'll leave the wrappers wherever the hell I please! This is _my _house!"

There was only one step left before Mello would lose all the remaining sanity he had, and then Matt would be rolling on the floor laughing his ass off. Looking away from the frantic lunatic before him, he very calmly spoke back. "You can't go a day without chocolate, can you?"

The house went silent as Mello straightened up. Any moment now a gun would be placed to Matt's temple and the blonde would issue some empty threat to him. Then he'd mock him for never following through with said threats, and he would win another pointless argument. This was how life went between them, and frankly, it was getting pretty boring.

Strangely, Matt didn't hear the clicking sound of a gun being cocked. Instead, his ears were filled with silence. Slowly, he turned and looked over at Mello, who was wearing a grin that had matched his from moments before. "Mel?..."

"Wanna bet?"

Quirking a brow, the gamer stared up at his friend, wondering if he'd pushed things a bit too far this time. "Bet what?"

Mello walked back over to his chair and sat down, swinging his legs up and placing them on the table. His lips curled up in an almost evil smirk as he stared directly into Matt's eyes. "Let's see who can go longer without video games and chocolate."

Matt's eyes widened and he had momentarily forgotten that he was balancing his chair on two legs. He nearly fell over, gripping onto the table to save himself just in time and righting the chair so it wouldn't fall. Once he'd gotten his balance back, he threw a smirk Mello's way. "What does the winner get?"

"It's not what the winner gets, but what the loser has to do."

"What does the loser have to do?"

Mello set his feet back on the floor and leaned over the table. "Loser has to clean the entire apartment and cater to the winner's every need for a week."

Deep blue eyes widened once again as Matt surveyed the apartment. The wrappers truly were scattered everywhere, but that wasn't the only problem. Bags of potato chips and cans of soda and beer were strewn everywhere, furniture was flipped over, stains from old messes remained uncleaned, the garbage pail was overflowing, the shower was filled with grime, and Matt didn't even want to _think _about what the toilet was like. That wasn't even half of it, he could name a billion more things that needed cleaning in the tiny apartment. Had the two of them really been such pigs the past couple of months? Now that he thought about it, it was a miracle they were still living and hadn't contracted some kind of disease from living in such filthy conditions.

Then he imagined what Mello would look like cleaning everything up. His face would be twisted into a scowl as he scrubbed away at the mess, curses spewing from his mouth like crazy. On top of all that, he'd have to cater to Matt's every wish. He could sleep in the bed for a week and enjoy the cool air that circulated in there because of the air conditioner! He could boss Mello around and the blonde would have to deal with it without complaining! This offer was simply too good to pass off!

"You're on."

* * *


End file.
